My Little Revoloution redo
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: A new take on my very first fanfic. Sombra returns with the help of a certain character. He enslaves Equestria and begins his tyrannical rule over the land. Twilight and her friends have gone underground. It's up to them to save Equestria. Will they be able to? MLP FiM does not belong to me neither do the characters except for my own OCs. The rating is there for a reason.


**A/N: How** **'s it going guys Darknessovertheforest coming to you with a new old story. "Wait what?" some of you might be asking. If anyone that reads my stories will remember last year when I started writing stories I gave up on one called My Little Revolution. I gave up on it because I knew it was wasting mine and everyone elses time if I continued. But now that I've gone back and read it I've decided to re-launch it under the name My Little Revolution 2.0. Enjoy. Rated M for a reason.**

Prologue

Princess Celestia was a tall white Alicorn with a flowing mane of pink, green and blue. The same with her tail. She was the Princess of the Day charged with raising and lowering the sun each and every day. In the case of recent years she felt a presence of an old foe. She and Luna had defeated him during his Tyrannical rule over the Crystal Empire. King Sombra, had built a robot that was sent to kill Rainbow Dash. She saw his mark on the shoulder of the robot, his Alicorn amulet. She stood on her balcony and looked out towards the North. She closed her eyes and opened them again, she was now able to see over the mountains. She scanned the snow and came across a very misty area.

She said to herself, "There is a great disturbance there." She decided to take precautions. She put on her golden armor and flew off towards the North. She did not want to endanger Luna. She left no note for her. She flew for a few minutes until she was hit by snow. She landed on the ground which was covered with snow. The North was always cold no matter what, this was summer. The wind was blowing at speed, Celestia had luckily brought a snow jacket. She pulled up the hood from under her armor she then lowered her snow goggles that were hidden within the hood. She walked forwards.

She walked aimlessly for hours, she was about to give up until she heard ancient language she hadn't heard since she was a filly. She turned to see a cave in the snow. She walked towards it. The whispering got louder. She walked into the cave, it got darker and darker the deeper she went. She used her magic to light her horn and light her way. She then heard chanting. She saw a light near the end of the cave. She leaped off the ground, she flew silently through the cave. She then found a ledge that she could perch herself on. She saw that there were beams in the sealing. She proceeded to carefully walk along them.

She made her way towards the light. She reached the end of the light and she saw a massive army in the cave. It was a military base within the mountain. She saw many ponies, they were all robots. She also saw many guns, and tanks. Celestia couldn't believe it. This must have taken years to build. She then saw the ponies look towards her right and began chanting, she followed their gaze. She saw him, her suspicions were correct. King Sombra was alive. He spoke, "I stand before you now as your leader and soon your King. We shall march on those who tried to destroy me, or even forget that I was alive and thanks to my new ally I am reborn." Celestia looked behind him and saw Discord.

"Of course, that traitorous bastard. He shall pay," she said to herself. She reached for her communication system. She realised she forgot her communicator at the castle. "I need to get out of here, before I'm noticed." She turned away without alerting them and left for the ledge she found that was near the entrance of the cave.

She jumped off the ledge. She landed safely. She then walked back the way she came. She hurried a bit because she didn't want to be found out now. She carried on until, "Look it's her, shoot her." She turned around and saw two robots with guns. They opened fire on her. She dodged the bullets, she rushed towards them. She grabbed one and broke its neck, then took its gun and shot the other in the head. They slumped to the ground. She carried the gun with her and ran towards the entrance, another guard rounded the corner. He ran after the Alicorn, when he saw her he began firing at her. Celestia was lifting off the ground and began to fly away from the cave. A robot in a tower on the side of the cave spotted her and took his shot. Celestia felt unimaginable pain.

She had been clipped by the bullet where her wing connected to her body. She began to lose feeling in her left wing. She pushed through the pain. She was far from Canterlot. She pushed onward she didn't want to die before warning the army or Luna. She managed to fly all the way towards the castle with no knowledge if her left wing was still working. She crashed through the skylight in Luna's room. Luna shot straight up after seeing her older sister land hard. Luna was reading a book, she ran over to her sister. She sat her up and asked, "Tia... Tia... What happened?" Celestia groaned and said, "I'm alright dear sister. Luna you must leave Equestria." Luna was confused, "Why what's wrong?" asked the younger Alicorn. "Sombra has returned and has built an army bred for one purpose, to destroy what we have worked for all these years. He is coming with this army to kill us, you must flee and don't come back under any circumstances."

Luna objected, "Celestia I will not leave without you. Surely we can defeat him together like we did once." Celestia shook her head and said, "He has returned because Discord resurrected him. You must take your personal guards and flee Equestria." "If Sombra has spies they might recognize my guards and I will be killed before I can reach Manehatten." Celestia asked, "So you will leave? How do you intend to escape?" Luna explained, "I shall take a boat and sail to the lands beyond Equestria. I will leave for you my sister." Luna gathered her belongings and cloak. Celestia had healed herself with her magic.

Luna pulled on her cloak, she looked at Celestia and began crying. Celestia walked over and hugged her, "Shh shh, it's alright Luna. You will see me again one day." Luna hugged her sister back and said, "I love you Celestia. Please say hello to mother and father for me." Luna's knees buckled under her due to grief. Celestia cradled her in her hooves and said to her younger sister what she said to her during a thunderstorm or when she had a nightmare, "Hush now my Luna. You will be safe, I will see you soon." She cried silently as well. This was the last time they spoke and hugged each other

After Luna rose the moon she flew towards Manehatten. She landed at the docks, after two hours of flying. She walked onto the ship and took the open seat next to a window. She placed her saddlebags on the seat next to hers. A steward was making his rounds, he saw the hooded pony and asked, "May I have your ticket please." Luna handed him her ticket. He punched it and said, "Enjoy the trip." Luna put the ticket into her saddlebag. She looked out the window and sighed. She pulled out a picture of her and Celestia.

It was when they had taken a family photo. They were the only true siblings and true family to each other, especially after their parents died. She began crying again. She put her headphones on to listen to her music. She put it on shuffle. The first song was Foal Collins, " _You'll be in my heart."_

She put her head back and cried more. She put her right hoof in between her eyes and tears stream down from her eyes. The hood of her cloak hid her tears. "Excuse me but is this seat taken?" asked a voice. Luna looked and saw a Pegasus that was a shade darker than Rainbow Dash with a pink mane. "Oh no please sit," said the Princess. The pony took the seat and began reading a Daring Do book. The boat departed from Equestria.

Celestia was on her balcony and cried herself. She had seen Luna get on the ship and it departing. Her head of the guard entered, she said, "Flash Sentry prepare the army, we're at war." Flash Sentry left to ready the army. Celestia went outside and saw the army prepared for the war. Sombra's army conquered, Manehatten, Vanhoover, Las Pegasus and The Crystal Empire. Soon his army reached the fields of Canterlot Celestia was waiting for him with the Royal Army. The armies opened fire on each other. Some of the rows of the armies clashed with swords. Celestia saw Sombra standing upon a hill. She flew towards him. Her own sword drawn. Sombra drew his and blocked the first strike from Celestia. The two were equally matched. Sombra swung with a powerless strike, Celestia blocked it and disarmed him, she pointed her sword at him, "You need to do better than that." Sombra smirked and said, "You never learned. Don't watch the pony in front of you always watch the one behind you." Celestia turned her head and saw nothing.

Sombra punched her in the stomach. He then disarmed her as well. He now had the sword and said, "This is a nice sword, I think I'll keep it after I clean your blood off it." Celestia bicycle kicked the sword out of his hoof and pulled out the gun she kept. She smiled and said, "You never learned to stop talking and just kill the pony when you had the chance." She was about to pull the trigger when she felt pain. She fell to the ground, she looked and saw that she was shot. Sombra stood over her and said, "You didn't see the sniper." He picked up the gun and said, "Before I kill you I'm going to take your virginity, just so you can feel pleasure before I kill you." Celestia's horn began to glow, he kicked her in the face and said, "We can't have any of that." He then stepped on her horn right by her head, she screamed in pain. He then flipped her on her back. She looked up towards the sky.

She felt him in her. She felt only pain at this moment. She could feel him thrusting in and out of her. She then felt his member leave her quickly and abruptly. She saw Flash Sentry through the blood that had entered her eyes from her horn being broken. She was carried away on a stretcher being borne by two Pegasi soldiers. She looked down to see the army in retreat. She was soon in her bed. Flash Sentry was next to her bed and asked, "Princess are you alright?" She turned to him and said, "Only fight until you feel you need to surrender. Do not let the death toll rise. Warn Twilight Sparkle." She stopped breathing as she laid her head down and closed her eyes forever. Flash Sentry took off and flew to Ponyville to warn Twilight Sparkle and the Mayor of Ponyville.

He arrived at the library and knocked on it. The door opened with a purple Alicorn standing behind it, "Flash Sentry, what's wrong?" she asked. "Princess Celestia is dead." He then flew off to the town square. Twilight closed the door. She walked to the middle of the library and cried while punching the floor. Her magic blew a crater into the floor. Soon however she disappeared with her friends. Sombra took Canterlot after a month of resistance. Most ponies were imprisoned or killed if they did not bow to him.

He found the corpse of Celestia and he decided to cast a non-decomposing spell on her. He decided to display her above his throne to show any who were hopeful, that he had killed her. He had placed bounties on Twilight and her friends so he could kill them himself. He also wanted Cadence because he wanted to make sure that the Crystal Army would not rise up in retaliation. He had also taken Chrysalis and her Changelings. He pleasured her. She hated Celestia just as much so she was content to let him pleasure her and take the Changelings, it just meant that she would be his Royal Adviser. She would make decisions if he wasn't around. Discord was given Ponyville as a reward for reviving Sombra. He enslaved the ponies there to do hard labour to build his own castle.

Most of the ponies in Equestria were enslaved. If they broke the law they were killed. If they were late for work they would be flogged twenty times. They would then be sent to do heavy lifting and pulling. Sweet Apple Acres was burnt to the ground. Big Mac was captured to pull the massive building stones, Sombra would rebuild Canterlot Castle but bigger and with many defenses. Granny Smith along with the rest of the elderly were sent to a working camp where they would do hard labour and if one collapsed they would be dragged away to be given a drug that would force them to work to death. Sombra also ordered for a spire to be built so he could activate the Eye of Sombra. It would give him the ability to see beyond the North. Nopony knew where Twilight and her friends went.

 **A/N: So there you have it the prologue of My Little Revolution 2.0. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Expect Chapter 1 soon.**


End file.
